


On the Run

by Smul_shinya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Creepy Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Fugitives, Hand wavy magic, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, Kid Fic, Kid Sephiroth, Multi, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Puppy Zack Fair, Shinra Company, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Wingfic, Zack Fair & Sephiroth Friendship, Zack Fair Lives, kid zack fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smul_shinya/pseuds/Smul_shinya
Summary: I had a dream about this. I wrote it. It is unedited XD ENJOY!But like, if anyone has any thoughts hmu cuz this was stuck in my head XD
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	On the Run

It had only been a week, a week since they had entered this new town desperately hoping to keep one step ahead of the relentless ShinRa Corp. He sat outside the small shed they occupied, gazing at the hazy twilight and the lightning bugs that hovered in the humid summer air.

“Vince,” He looked up, unconsciously disassembling his gun. He always hated idle hands but had that been trained out of him by Veld. Not that that mattered anymore. Not when Lucrecia stood before him, rocking a tiny form. She settled down beside him, despite his grunt of concern.

“You shouldn’t be out here. It is late.”

“It's lovely out tonight. Besides, he needs fresh air.” She huffed, nudging his shoulder. In her arms was the reason for this entire mess. The small black-haired boy, blinking up at him with those unnerving mako eyes. Vincent watched him quietly, reassembling his gun and holstering it before leaning closer to her. Lucrecia snorted, drawing his attention up. “You act like I am holding some sort of alien. He’s your son Vincent. He won’t bite.” Of course, he wouldn’t bite. No one so small and innocent could ever do harm. It was himself he worried about. The veil of control he barely maintained. Still, he wanted to try. For all the mistakes he made, he wanted nothing more to give this child a chance.

Lucrecia didn’t give him much of a chance to consider anything else, gently folding the boy over into Vincent’s arms. The ex-Turk felt the hint of a smile brush him, adjusting his hold.

“Sephiroth.” He whispered like a prayer, feeling the small fingers wrapping around his. “He’s still rather small, is that normal? Shouldn’t he be larger?”

“His origins are a little... _unique_ , so, unfortunately, I do not know how that will affect his development,” Lucretia answered honestly, propping her chin up watching the two of them. She didn’t miss the way his fingers twitched or the flash of anger. They were always brief windows, but that was more than before. He was trying. She leaned against his shoulder, smiling.

It wasn’t perfect—it wasn’t even close. But he was here and their son was safe. So it would be enough. Vincent was step by step opening up to her. Telling her of Grimoire, of his childhood. She listened, smiled. She talked more than enough for the two of them most of the time.

Sephiroth spoke sometimes too. Soft little words. For the most part, he was a quiet but happy boy. He loved flowers, often sitting and simply watching them catch the wayward breeze. Vincent loved those gentle moments when his son got to experience the world in small pieces. Even now, Sephiroth was smiling up at the lightning bugs, giggling softly when they buzzed nearby.

“You two are so similar.” Lucrecia laughed, leaning in. She laughed harder when Vincent cocked his head in confusion. “You’re quiet, he’s quiet. Except with him, it’s cute.”

“You’re saying I am not cute?” He questioned, voice edging hesitantly at teasing. Her eyes widened and she beamed. He was trying.

* * *

It wasn’t quite sleeping, but Vincent managed to achieve some sort of rest as the night air cooled around them. Lucrecia had this extraordinary ability to sleep anywhere. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d seen her slumped over in her lab or dozing into her food at the breakfast table. Not that he minded. It was cute, some fragments of innocence she hadn't grown out of. He didn’t mind being her pillow.

And surprisingly, he didn't mind the small nose pressed against his chest. Sephiroth was asleep as well, one hand wrapped in Vincent’s dirtied shirt jacket. It was pure joy that filled him. For a moment, a release from the negatives that so often drowned him out. No. He didn’t mind this at all. He let himself smile, forgetting for once the guilt. But Shinra could never allow him that moment of respite, as always they came crashing in.

It started as a spattering of footsteps. They were irregular. He wanted to believe it to be an animal—there was nothing out here after all. No mako reactors, no materia deposits, just the village ten miles out. Outside of that, there was nothing but the wilderness and some old ruins. But the footsteps were increasing. He sat up, breath stilling in anticipation.

He found himself eyeing Lucrecia. She would scold him for waking her up if it turned out to be a wererat… but he could live with her fleeting anger. He nudged her awake, one hand raised to silence her murmurs. Her eyes were open in an instant, life on the run beginning to hone her senses. They both looked into the jungle, muscles tense as two men slipped out of it—a little less than graceful but with the precision of people who knew what they were doing.

He was ready to shoot on sight, these large men reminded him of the burly goons that used to accompany them on less classified missions. But then he saw the wings. One black and one white.

The two men stopped, staring at Vincent and Lucrecia. How they got so close before rousing Vincent, he didn’t know. They were large men, they should have made more noise. Yet they had managed to get within yards of his house--of his family. He passed his son to Lucrecia, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“H-how’d you find us…” The man in red panted, reaching for the sword on his waist. Vincent had his gun drawn before the red man could fully unsheathe his sword.

“I would consider your actions carefully. You came upon us.”

“You’re a Turk.” Vincent froze, eyebrow-raising. The other man was panting as well, coated in dirt and grime. Regular civilians didn’t know of the Turks. They prided themselves in their secrecy. No. The wings, the ill-fitting attire, the grime. They were on the run. The more Vincent sized them up, the more he saw. No shoes, black numbers printed on their wrists. Then he saw the movement. Scraps of fabric crisscrossed the black-haired man’s chest. He squinted, realizing with a soft exhale that there was a child strapped to him.

“How do you know of the Turks,” Vincent asked gun focused on the red-man. He couldn't bring himself to aim at the black-haired man, even with the giant sword on his back. The two looked at each other, shooting glances back into the forest.

“Now is not the time for idle chatter. Either shoot us or let us pass.” Red stated, bearing his teeth like a wild creature. Lucrecia had been silent up to this point, but it was clear their appearance hadn’t escaped her notice.

“We are not here to hurt you.” She stated, holding Sephiroth closer, motherly instinct burning through her. “But please tell us, is there anyone following you?” Black swallowed heavily, drawing moisture back into his mouth.

“I believe we lost them.” He admitted, looking down at the tiny bundle on his chest.

“Shinra?” Vincent guessed, watching two pairs of glowing eyes pivot towards him. He glanced at Sephiroth for a moment, confirming his suspicion. They were the same as his son’s. Experiments.

“… We mean no harm. Please.” Black almost begged, wing quivering. “We’ve been running for days. If you give us some water we-we’ll be—“

“Nonsense.” Vincent jerked up, on his feet as Lucretia approached the strangers.

“Lu-!”

“They have a child.” She stated as if that had ever stopped anyone from hurting them. The two men seemed hesitant, backing up. Red stepped forward, blocking the view of the little one. Lucrecia stopped, watching them carefully. “Who did this?”

“… as your guard dog said, it was Shinra-“

“ _Who_ in Shinra?” That stopped the men cold, glancing at the Turk then back at Lucrecia, looking for some sign as to who this odd pair was.

“ … Hollander. For us, Hojo did… him.” Red gestured back at the little boy. Lucrecia felt her heart melt. The small silver haired boy was bundled up pretty securely but he was wiggling and squirming. Curious. And those eyes. They weren’t quite as green as Sephiroth’s but, they held the same energy. In fact, all of them did.

“Hojo is responsible for my son as well. We are no friend of his.” Vincent growled, edging in front of his hapless son once more. Lucrecia huffed, hating her white knight.

“If what you said is true, then come inside please.” She ignored the glare Vincent shot her. “Its better than standing out here and attracting more attention.” She raised her brow at Vincent, knowing logic worked better on him than emotion. Despite the near isolation, there was always the chance someone would stumble upon them. Vincent and her attracted enough attention, these winged men wouldn't exactly help the situation. If they were experiments of Hojos then they would never be safe—same as them. Vincent begrudgingly lowered his gun, clicking the safety back in place. She was right—as usual. Going inside was safer.

There was every chance they were Shinra spies, but if that was the case then they would kill them and keep moving. He follows them into the small cabin, staring at the rips in their shirts where the wings emerged. The cabin was tiny, enough for the small family for three but it felt entirely too small with the additional company.

Lucrecia gently placed Sephiroth in his crib, as far away from the guests as possible, Vincent noted with pride. She would learn yet. Caution always. She turned, hands on her hips with a smile.

“Let's try this again. I am Lucy.” She omitted her full name, making Vincent’s lips quirk. He felt his heart warm with pride. “Mister grumpy is my husband Vince.” He flushed at the title, bowing his head ever so slightly. The two-winged men settled on seats nearby, bodies poised to flee if needed. They seemed reluctant to answer, glancing at each other in silent communication. 

“… Angeal.” The black-haired man finally stated, hand resting on the child’s back.

“And I am Genesis.” His companion smirked. “Might you have some water? Or wine?”

“Water.” Angeal interrupted, glaring at Genesis. Lucrecia laughed, walking over and filling some glasses for them.

“Here you go. And your little friend? Can I get anything for him?” She smiled, melted by the presence of a child. She always had a ridiculous soft spot for them—but then again, so did he. The looks of confusion that met her question almost made the Ex-Turk laugh. They looked like the idea of _FEEDING_ the toddler had never even crossed their minds. “Has… he been fed?” She asked again, looking a little more concerned.

“We haven’t had time-“

“Does it look like we’re parents?-“ They both said in unison, Angeal bleeding guilt while Genesis seemed angrier than anything. As if it were Lucrecia in the wrong for pointing out the obvious. She smiled simply, straightening up.

“How old is he?” Her question was met with silence. She was beginning to put their story together. Guilt reared in her. “I have some baby food and formula. Perhaps you can tell us a little bit while I prepare that?”

“Why, so your Turk can confirm our identities? Get the reward money for our return?” Genesis snapped, mako eyes blazing with anger. Vincent held his gun up, calm as he could be with the unstable experiment so close to his _wife_.

“We have no desire to run towards Shinra. But I will kill you here if you taunt or threaten my wife again. It is through her kindness that you are here and nothing more.” Genesis watched him, taking in the threat before the light in his eyes dimmed.

“We’re experiments. Nothing more than remnants of corrupt desires.”

“… They were attempting to make super soldiers.” Angeal began, shoulders still tight with tension. He had a sword on his back but Vincent could already tell it was decorative more than anything. Not a chip or scratch in sight. Threatening, but not viable.

“Ang-“

“I have no loyalty to them, Genesis. They turned us into these monsters. The least we can do is spread the word before more cadets suffer like us.”

“Noble as always.” Genesis huffed out, annoyed more than anything.

“You’d rather others end up like Zackary!?” He snapped, the first flicker of anger passing through the white-winged man. Genesis quieted, looking at the floor. Angeal took a few breaths, waiting for the Mako to cool in his veins. “They were making super soldiers. Trying to at least. According to the little we heard, we are the second generation and the least successful.” He gestured at the wings, eyes not leaving the small boy—Zackary, Vincent no supplied. “They injected us with Mako and something else. We didn’t figure out what before we escaped, however.”

“J-Cells.” Genesis added, taking another long sip. “Whatever that stands for.” Lucrecia stilled for a moment, trying to continue her movements with as much normalcy as she could summon.

“Zack is a third generation. The most successful surviving SOLDIER thus far.” Angeal finally unwrapped the bundle, showing the young boy who blinked up at Vincent and Lucretia with those too bright mako eyes. He was like Sephiroth. Well, except for his startling silver hair.

“He had black hair when he arrived. The experimentations… he was like this when we next saw him.” Angeal’s grip tightened, earning a startled yap from the baby he’d held just a little too tightly. He loosened the hold, still clutching him.

“I didn’t think Shinra was experimenting on children.” Lucrecia whispered, secretly hoping that Sephiroth was the first and last.

“… They went to poor towns and villages across the continent. They offered fiscal compensation. Genesis and I joined willingly. We were idiots. Zack… We do not know much of how he ended up there. We know he’s from Gongaga. He wasn’t an orphan… just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Showed an aptitude for violence. For fighting.” Vincent watched the silver-haired boy, seeing himself reflected back in those eyes. “He was 14 when he arrived.”

“What!?” Lucrecia dropped the bottle she was preparing, staring at the chid now with renewed vigor. “Age regression is possible on psychologically currently, we don’t have the ability to rewind time?” She approached, the scientist in her appearing. The two men moved faster than Vincent thought possible, suddenly both had their wings spread, the great sword balanced in one of Angeal’s hands like a paperweight. Vincent managed to aim his gun but it was a stalemate. He should have never let them into his house.

“He is not a science experiment,” Angeal growled, body glowing dimly with mako. Lucrecia held up her hands, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured, looking at Vincent. “I am okay. I was in the wrong. He’s not a toy. I am sorry.” She stated again, waiting until some of the tension had disappeared. The two men looked more frightened than ever, checking on Zack before they both calmed enough to sit. Vincent was still on edge, not wanting to drop his gun. They were threats. Like an alarm bell ringing in his head, he couldn’t settle his nerves. Lucrecia seemed fine, eyes saddened, but otherwise unaffected by the show of force. She approached once more, offering out a small bowl of mushy baby food and a bottle.

Genesis took the food, turning to begin trying to nurse Zack. She smiled softly, watching them try—and fail—to make the food seem appealing.

“You broke out to rescue him.” She smiled, sitting across from them. “You’re a lot like us. Here. I know I am a stranger, but I am a mother. He needs to eat and I can help.” She stated, using the same logic that always calmed Vincent. Neither of the experiments looked convinced, bodies rigid. But Zack needed to eat and they were incapable. Angeal hesitantly passed the baby to Lucretia.

“If you hurt him —“

“Then you’ll kill me?” She smirked, gently positioning the toddler to take the bottle. He whined and kicked his bare legs, huffing and fussing. He had quite the set of lungs on him and he made his displeasure known when she forced the spoon full of mush into his mouth. He stared her dead in the eye, spitting it up. She snorted, enjoying the challenge. “I know, mushed peas isn’t great. But unfortunately, you do not have a full set of teeth and we do not have food for someone like you.” She teased back and to her surprise, he blinked and nodded. He wiggled a bit, hating the now spit up peas on his naked chest. He only wore a hospital gown tied around his legs in a makeshift diaper.

“You want to try again?” She smiled, holding up the bottle. He nodded again, wriggling for it and settled once it was nestled in his mouth. Lucretia hummed in delight, waving her hand for a napkin. Vincent handed it to her without a word, knowing her habits from trying to feed Sephiroth. “Go get one of Seph’s jumpers.” She called, wiping the boy off. He was still filthy—they all were. But he was cleaner than before. Vincent frowned, hating the idea of giving this strange child something of Sephiroth's. Still, he complied and returned with a bright yellow jumper with a Chocobo printed on it. When he came back he saw Lucrecia gently settling Zack back in Angeal’s arms, showing him how to hold the baby and the bottle correctly.

“They’re staying.” She announced, after leaving the two men. Vincent blinked, mouth dropping just a little as she pulled him into the small kitchen. She was emotional, often making decisions with her heart and not her head. But this, this was ridiculous. He moved to argue, to take her to the side and convince her as to why this was a bad idea—the millions of reasons why this was a horrible idea. But she wasn’t having it. She stared at him, eyes glassy just a little.

“This is my fault, Vince.” She whispered. “I helped start this project… they lost Sephiroth and took it out on them. This is my fault.”

“Lucy-“

“They are hurting because of me.” She urged, eyes reddening around the edges. “You wouldn’t leave me, you wouldn’t leave Sephiroth—“

“Yes and I love you both. You’re my family.” He reminded, feeing a migraine beginning to swell behind his eyes.

“And they had families. They would still be there without me!” She pointed at the little baby who was nestled between the two men. Vincent felt sympathy for them. Lucrecia wasn’t wrong. She was selfish in her desire to recreate the Cetra. She had undoubtedly stirred the desire in Hojo, allowed the already disturbed man to pass the point of no return. No, they both held guilt. But he would happily ignore it till the day he died if it meant Sephiroth and Lucrecia never fell into Shinra’s hands again. Her eyes were set though. He couldn’t force her. She wasn’t his belonging and their relationship was a partnership. Selfish again, but he would be selfish too.

He eyed the men and let his shoulders fall, signaling his defeat.

“Should they get in the way I will terminate them.” He simply whispered. He wouldn’t allow her desires to endanger her again. But for the time—for the night—he would humor her. If it put her heart at ease and lessened the guilt she carried well… he could handle that.


End file.
